Holding On
by Claudia Tryniti Rae
Summary: Roger and Dorothy have the same feelings for each other but neither knows... It really is better than the summary says so please read!


Holding on  
By: Claudia Tryniti Rae  
Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.  
Warnings: This will become and angsty but sweet Roger and Dorothy fic.  
  
  
Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
Closer where I Started  
Chasing after you  
  
She sat at the piano. Her fingers itched to touch the ivory keys, discover the melody playing in her brain. She paused for a moment. Norman was asleep where he could not hear the music, so he was no problem. Roger, however, was another story. Her fingers pressed each key softly, elicting a sweet sound from each. She moved with more confidance now, playing the song as though she'd known it for years. Her mind floated to the dark man she lived with. His eyes were so dark, yet held some spark. His hair was the color of the midnight sky which she loved so. His body was firm as a rock when crossed and his hands were softer than feathers when he would touch her on the arm to tell her they were leaving. 'Why do I think such things about that man?' she mused to herself.  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
Her mind swam with different moments she was with him. She'd bandaged him and comforted him when he was in pain, and he, in return made her smile. She could hear him calling her name now, but it was not an angry call. It sounded more a questioning comment. As though he wanted an answer. She stoped her playing and stood. Turning she noticed him standing there, arms crossed over his bare chest. 'What I wouldn't give to be folded against that chest,' she thought before becoming disgusted with herself for the thought. 'He will never see me that way.'  
  
forgetting all I'm lacking  
completely and complete  
I'll take your invitation  
you take all of me  
  
Roger's POV  
Why did she stop? Was it because I called her name? I want her to continue playing. I never heard her play something so delightful. I enjoyed her music for once. It wasn't the annoying evil sound of horrible music used to wake me up. I want so badly to fold her into my arms and tell her everything that is swimming in my brain right now. God, she's beautiful. Even for an android, no, she's no android. She is Dorothy... my Dorothy. She's as human as Norman or I. Even moreso than us. She can see our flaws as well was her own. But she would never see me as I see her. I am not perfect as she. She sees me as a louse. I laugh as a tear falls. She thinks of me as an evil thing. How I wish she didn't.  
  
now.. I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
He stared into her eyes. Black meeting black. The emotion they felt was present within the confines of that room. There was an underlying passion so intense it would burn a normal person. But those two were not normal. She turned her eyes away and sat back down at the piano. The ivory keys beconing again. This time she played a meloncholly tune, projecting her mood. Dreary. Sad. In love with a man she couldn't have. "Good morning, Roger," she spoke in her robotic monotone. He frowned at the tone. He sighed.  
"Good morning Dorothy. Is something wrong?" he greeted and questioned the young woman. She shook her head.  
"You would not understand, Roger Smith," she whispered.  
  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
I don't know what I'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you  
  
He just shrugged and marched closer to her. She noted his closer proximity and mentally sighed. He then did something neither of them expected. He lifted her fingers form the keys and gathered her into his arms. She sighed and had she had the tear ducts to do so, she would have cried. She simply clutched him closer to her. She burried her face into his strong chest and held him. He rested his chin on her hair, breathing in her scent. She smelled of jasmine. Funny. He'd never liked the smell of jasmine until now.  
  
there's nothing left to lose  
nothing left to fly  
there is nothing in the world that can change my mind  
there is nothing else  
there is nothing else..  
  
She smiled into his chest. She looked up, chasing him from his thoughts. "Roger, what are you thinking about?" she inquired. He just shrugged and tilted her chin up to meet him.   
"Absolutely nothing other than how beautiful you are to me," he whispered, elicting a blush to stain her pale cheeks. He chuckled aloud and clutched her closer. She continued to look at his features, burning them into her memory. He continued to stare at her. Never before had his mind and heart complied upon a woman he held in his arms. Before, they were all just something to ease his pain and his loneliness. But now the woman in his arms was not just an escape. She was the one who possessed his heart and soul, and never until now did she know.  
  
Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
Closer where I Started  
Chasing after you  
  
She snuggled back into his embrace and relished the fact she was being held by the only man she had ever or would ever love. He possessed her heart as she did his. She loved this man. This 'louse' as she's so fondly put it. He reached around her and pulled her onto the couch with him, the velvety feeling consuming them. And it was there that they shared their firdt kiss. Slow and sweet, yet filled with a passion he'd never felt with any of the other woman he'd romanced into his bed. How he wanted to have her in his bed for the rest of his life. They pulled away and Roger spoke up through the silence. "Dorothy, I love you." She smiled at him.  
"And I, Roger, love you," she whispered into his ear with what seemed a breathless tone. He smirked.  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
She pulled him back to her, his head resting on her chest. She wrapped her arms protectively around him and sang softly, as she had done at the club,  
"I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
I don't know what I'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you"  
  
He smiled into her body, pulling her closer. He finally pulled her up enough to talk her into his bed. She smiled at him, speaking into his ear for only him to hear, "You, Roger Smith, are a louse," she laughed before kissing him. She rose, taking his hand, and led him to his own bed. She slipped between the silky black sheets and beckoned him closer. They stripped their clothing as they nibbled and kissed each other. Their bodies and souls were bound in an endless dance of love and trust.   
  
just hanging by a moment  
hanging by a moment..  
hanging by a moment...  
hanging by a moment here with you..   
  
Dorothy awoke with a start. She'd fallen asleep at the piano. "It was only a dream," she spoke, dissappointed. Roger wondered out of his room, hair disheveled and shaggy, shirt unbuttoned, looking intently at her.   
"What was only a dream, Dorothy?" he questioned her. She rose and strode to him. He face was flushed as she tiptoed to look the taller man in the eye.  
"This," she whispered. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed back. The pair stood, oblivious to the shadow dissappearing down the hall. The old man smiled.  
"About damn time, I dare say," he spoke.  
  
~*Fin*~  
  
A.N: I just thought of it in the car. I heard the song and thought it would fit. This is my first *completed* Big O ficcie so be nice! And, as always, REVIEW!!! ~CTR 


End file.
